Some computing systems support hot swapping of hardware components. Hot swapping includes hot plug and hot unplug of a hardware component Hot plug is the ability to add a hardware component to the computing system while the computing system is powered on. Hot unplug is the ability to remove a connected hardware component from the computing system while the computing system is powered on.